Tómalo es tuyo
by mcr77
Summary: Fue un accidente, un camino inesperado pero lo mejor que te hubiera podido pasar, "Tómalo es tuyo, siempre lo ha sido..." le dedicaste una sonrisa, ese sería tu regalo... SqualoxOc o SqualoxLectora
1. I

**Tómalo es tuyo**

_Fue un accidente, un camino inesperado pero lo mejor que te hubiera podido pasar, "Tómalo es tuyo, siempre lo ha sido..." le dedicaste una sonrisa, ese sería tu regalo..._

* * *

Hellow, la misma fórmula de OC o lectora, ustedes ya saben que el nombre es para distinguir, cambian el nombre y se convierte en la lectora xD.

Y Squalo es nuestro voluntario... consta de 5 capítulos, esta vez no puedo asegurar que sean diarios, pero ya están terminados, asi que máximo 2 días por capi depende de los comentarios, ah si xD lleva su escena candente, discreción recomendada

y por primera vez usaré algo que no he hecho en los anteriores... el tema... "tragedia"... así q advertidas ;P

sip ando trabajando en el siguiente de la Galería, x cierto alguien sabe que significa "Gokudera"?

* * *

**Cuando las luces se apaguen…**

I

Tiemblas de ira, estúpido mundo, estúpida tecnología, al carajo con el mundo gritas mentalmente, fuego, fuego en cantidades industriales piensas. Pero como siempre tus labios están sellados, no así tu corazón que late y arde de rabia. Al carajo había mejores trabajos y mejor paga, les das una sonrisa irónica ya habías copiado todos los documentos necesarios y sales graciosamente del lugar.

-hablen con mi abogado y espero mi finiquito el viernes –dices a modo de despedida

Vagas por las calles de la ciudad, aún es temprano ya habías comido y tienes el refri lleno para esta semana. Llegas a casa, enciendes tu computadora y te dispones a busca un nuevo empleo, 3, 4 hasta 5 anuncios interesantes. Muy bien actualizas todo y lo envías, solo queda esperar, así que decides dar un paseo por los alrededores, no te matará piensas…

Correr te fascina, no profesionalmente o por tu vida, lo haces para soltar esa adrenalina y quemar tu ira reprimida, que vaya es bastante.

Caminas a prisa, la brisa fresca te mantiene despierta a cualquier ensoñación que invada tu mente, las calles aledañas del vecindario donde resides siempre las has considerado uno de los lugares más tranquilos, pero el sonido de los cristales reventar cerca de ti destruye esa imagen… de repente sientes tu cuerpo chocar contra el pavimento

-¿qué? –

Te encuentras con unos orbes grises sobre ti, luego sientes su tórax sobre tu cuerpo respirando pesadamente

-¡Voi! –susurra una voz que hace temblar tus rodillas

Tu corazón palpita con fuerza, se levanta de golpe y lo ves erguirse, distingues una larga cabellera plateada, te quedas boquiabierta al observar que en su mano izquierda tiene una espada.

-Corre -te dice dándote la espalda

Te levantas con un ligero temblor, escuchas otra detonación y te apresuras a desaparecer del lugar. No tienes idea de cómo pero llegas a tu departamento, respiras con dificultad, es casi seguro que batiste un record al correr de esa manera.

0*0*0*0*0

Prácticamente no pudiste pegar el ojo en toda la noche, no por miedo, no, eso era lo más extraño, al contrario es que en tu mente permanece la imagen de ese peliplateado, sientes tu corazón latir aceleradamente cada vez que lo reconstruyes en tu mente.

-¡por Dios! –gritas frustrada mientras hundes tu rostro en la almohada

De repente oyes tu teléfono celular sonar, te apresuras a contestar y observas el reloj despertador en tu mesita, las 7 de la mañana.

-¿Aló? –

-estoy hablando con la señorita Eli…? –te interroga la voz de un hombre con un peculiar acento

-así es –te apresuras a responder

-ah perfecto, señorita le tengo una oferta de trabajo… –

De inmediato tomas un bolígrafo y un cuaderno de tu cajonera.

0*0*0*0*0

Miras el papel atentamente y relees la dirección que te dieron, llegas a un edificio enorme con una fachada de cristal, un corporativo, pero cuando entras al edificio notas de inmediato que hay algo diferente ahí.

-buenos días –saludas a la recepcionista –tengo una cita con el señor Basil –le dices

-ah sí, le están esperando –te dijo la chica señalando una puerta cercana

Te encontraste entonces con un chico rubio de ojos azules, era más joven que tú de eso no había duda.

-señorita Eli… -intenta decir tu nombre completo

-Eli está bien, usted debe de ser el señor Basil –le saludas

-Basil a secas por favor –responde

-de acuerdo –sonríes

Conversaron por un par de minutos, tú con esa seguridad que siempre te había caracterizado a la hora de venderte a tu entrevistador.

-todo me parece muy interesante Eli, le molestaría hacer una pequeña prueba –te dice guiándote hasta una computadora

-¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer? –interrogas un poco huraña si algo detestas es que pongan en duda tu capacidad

-solo queríamos saber si puede reproducir esta pequeña página y sustituirla sin que el administrador lo note -

-Teóricamente sí puedo –aseguras y te sientas en frente al aparato

Observas atenta el monitor, con el puntero señalas ciertos detalles, conectas tu memoria usb y ejecutas un par de programas, oprimes unas teclas, respiras con suavidad, y sigues adelante…

Al cabo de una media hora ya tienes todo listo, le dedicas una mirada al rubio quien se queda sorprendido de tu capacidad.

-¡_voila_! –le sonríes

Basil observa atento lo que has hecho, se nota que no es su materia, pero que es el resultado que esperaba.

-_sugoi_, considérese bienvenida al CEDEF señorita Eli –te dice al tiempo que te da un apretón de manos

0*0*0*0*0

Caminas por los pasillos del CEDEF, vas estirando los brazos, gracias al cielo que eras una llama del tipo Sol y que puedes curarte, porque de lo contrario parecerías una momia, y es que con ese entrenamiento que entre Oregano y Lal Mirch te dan, poder caminar para salir del edificio es un lujo. Reflexionas en tu mente, lo que te ha sucedido en los últimos meses, habías pensado que solo era un cambio de trabajo por un mejor sueldo, pero ¡sorpresa! fue un cambio de vida, con llamas de la última voluntad, famiglias, mafia, asesinos a sueldo... cualquier otra persona habría pensado que te habías vuelto loca, pero por qué negar que este cambio te había encantado.

Tu teléfono celular suena, reconoces el número, contestas tranquilamente, esperas que sea algo agradable... no pasan ni 3 minutos y ya tiemblas de ira...

-¡No! jamás ¿acaso no entiendes que no volveré de ninguna manera? -arrastras tus palabras

-pero hi... -

-esa palabra está vetada de tu vocabulario -cuelgas y lanzas el aparato contra la pared de tal forma que queda destrozado en un instante

Algunos compañeros te miran sorprendidos

-se me resbaló -dices al tiempo que recoges los restos y los tiras al bote de basura

Te acercas con asistente de tu jefe

-Oregano, ¿crees que puedas borrar todos mis registros?, estoy francamente harta del pasado –le pides

-ya te habías tardado _cacciatrice_ -te sonríe Lal

Alzas una ceja y le sonríes de lado, cazadora (_cacciatrice_) de información, ese era tu sobrenombre

-por la tarde estará todo listo, incluso tu nueva residencia y teléfono -te dice Oregano

-_grazie_ -se puede notar en ti un ligero cambio

_si pudiera lo haría iría a donde quiera que fueras_

* * *

**¿me llevarás contigo?**

Y que le cae un trabajo de CEDEF XD, vaya suerte que tiene esta niña no creen?

Más o menos nos situamos en un tiempo 6-7 años después de la última saga

Saluditos ;D

PD. A caso mis antiguas lectoras ya se olvidaron de mi ;3;?

PD2. Ya se que no sale mucho Squ-chan, pero al otro kufuffu si va a salir y prepárense ;D xq estará candente

PD3. _Las itálicas_ son pensamientos de la lectora y las **negritas** de Squalo


	2. II

**Tómalo es tuyo**

_Fue un accidente, un camino inesperado pero lo mejor que te hubiera podido pasar, "Tómalo es tuyo, siempre lo ha sido..." le dedicaste una sonrisa, ese sería tu regalo..._

* * *

Fic de SqualoxOC o lectora el nombre es meramente para distinguir, consta de 5 capítulos ya listos para subir

Y hoy tenemos un capi candente así que discreción recomendada…

Malvados T3T naiden me ha dicho q significa Gokudera... xD sino tendré q usar mi poder de autora de fics ;B...

* * *

**¿Cargarás con este cuerpo destrozado...**

II

-¡Eli! -te llama tu jefe, un hombre peculiar y simpático con un aura fuerte

-¡Voiiii! -una voz muy fuerte grita haciendo que involuntariamente cierres los ojos al entrar en la oficina -te recuerdo Iemitsu que tú no eres mi jefe -continua con un volumen menor

-calma Squalo, estás asustando a tu compañera -le dice el señor Sawada

-¿_datou_? -

Abres los ojos solo para quedar boquiabierta, frente a ti está él

-Eli, ella es una agente de CEDEF, cazadora de información con elemento tipo Sol -te presenta Iemitsu -Squalo Superbi, capitán del Escuadrón Varia –

-¿Varia? –interrogas un poco temerosa sin embargo tu corazón late expectante y la ira que sentías se desvanece

No habías tenido la oportunidad de conocer a ningún miembro pero habías escuchado hablar de ellos, la élite de Vongola, los más fuertes y mejores asesinos de toda la organización. Tus rodillas tiemblan, es perfecto, es un ángel…

-¿esta niña me va a acompañar? –interroga con esa voz fuerte

Auch eso duele te dices, sin embargo no puedes gritarle no puedes hacer nada en su contra, no tienes la más remota idea de por qué.

0*0*0*0*0

Caminan silenciosamente por el edificio, enciendes tu laptop, la señal es buena con discreción vas buscando información, e implantando algunos bichitos para sorprender a la famiglia anfitriona…

-¡Voii! apresúrate -grita el peliplata

-con ese volumen de voz ni siquiera notarán que estamos aquí -le dices con ironía sin dejar de trabajar

Sientes su mirada asesinarte, pero no te importa, está bien que seas el centro de su atención, así que le sacas la lengua para irritarlo un poco más

-¿qué demo... ?-dices cuando notas que hay algo raro en tu trabajo

-apresú... -te ordena pero repentinamente empieza a repeler unos disparos

-Fabuloso -arrastras tus palabras con sarcasmo

Lo ves de reojo combatir con algunos enemigos, nada que no pueda manejar lo sabes, después de todo es la élite de Vongola, mientras te apresuras a continuar con tu labor

-¡terminé! -anuncias victoriosa –¡en su cara _bitches_! -

-ya era hora -te dice Squalo respirando pesadamente miras su rostro y está un poco pálido y sudoroso

Corren por los pasillos tratando de esquivar los ataques, corrección tú los esquivas, Squalo los repele y contraataca de vez en cuando. Llegan a la salida, sin embargo están rodeados...

-¡voi! Por fin algo interesante -murmura Squalo pero su respiración parece ser algo pesada

Frunces el ceño, debe de estar loco o bueno siendo del escuadrón de asesinato combatir debe de ser muy emocionante, sin embargo no lo es para ti, ok, patear dos que tres sujetos y romperles un par de huesos es relajante, sirve para liberar parte de tu ira, por todos los cielos la mafia te estaba quitando un poco de ese control con el que habías manejado toda tu vida

-son demasiados -te quejas

Aprovechas un hueco que se forma entre esos sujetos y te cuelas por ahí, te adelantas a llegar a tu motocicleta, una bella Aprilia RSV4 negra, sonríes y te montas en ella, aceleras todo lo que puedas antes de volver por tu ruidoso y atractivo compañero, le extiendes la mano, ya lo habías notado Squalo se estaba agotando y lo mejor era salir de ahí.

-¡Voi! -te grita al oído -¿a dónde vamos? -

-lejos de aquí y no me grites -le contestas pateándole la pantorrilla

-¡Voi! -se queja mientras pellizca tu costado

Rechinas los dientes, es agradable tenerlo cerca, aferrado a tu cintura, pero si volvía a pellizcarte te asegurarías de tirarlo por el camino. Andan durante unos minutos hasta que decides salir por la terracería y detenerte, ven pasar a sus enemigos sin que noten su presencia, suspiras de alivio. Una llovizna ligera comienza a caer, te desvías por el camino Squalo no parece molestarle la ruta que toman, llegan hasta una cabaña en medio de la nada.

-¿conoces este lugar? -te interroga el peliplata

-naah, pero se ve bien para descansar -le respondes dedicándole una sonrisa

Squalo arquea la ceja, descendiendo de la moto y siguiéndote, tratas de abrir la puerta discretamente, pero el capitán Varia te quita y la abre de una patada

-¡Voi, si vamos a hacer una allanamiento de morada que sea a la fuerza! -te grita

-Invadir propiedad ajena, eso será algo nuevo en mis reportes para Oregano -dices entrando a la casa

Te estiras un poco y llevas las manos a tu cabello, por todos los cielos cómo te habías llenado de lodo, notas entonces que Squalo está completamente cubierto en suciedad, por no decir sangre y otras cosas, que no deseas averiguar

-necesito un baño -anuncias

-voi, no es mala idea - acuerda el Varia

Le sonríes al tiempo que exploras la cabaña, asaltas el refrigerador y la alacena, haces unos sándwiches improvisados, tomas una botella de vino que había ahí y un par de copas, te diriges a la habitación principal

-¡voii! ¿Por qué tardas tanto? –te recibe Squalo con el torso completamente desnudo

Te quedas boquiabierta, ese hombre tenía un abdomen que parecía esculpido con cincel en mármol blanco, sin quererlo mordiste tus labios, algo dentro de ti te decía que te lanzaras encima de él para comértelo a besos. Squalo solo arquea una ceja y luego te quita uno de los sándwiches, para comerlo de un solo bocado.

-nada mal –

Destapas la botella de vino y sirves las copas, es lo único que había para acompañar, después de esa cena improvisada vas a darte un baño. Te metes a la regadera, pero en vano tratas de enjuagar tu cabello, está enredado y lleno de lodo

-voi eres muy lenta –se queja el peliplata en el marco de la puerta con una toalla rodeando su cintura

-¿oye qué…? –interrogas avergonzada y le das la espalda

Te está mirando completamente desnuda de pies a cabeza, se acerca a ti sin chistar

-no te muevas –te dice metiéndose contigo a la regadera

No puedes hablar estás demasiado nerviosa, nunca antes habías tenido un hombre tan cerca en ese tipo de situación, sientes tu corazón latir demasiado fuerte.

-como puedes tener un cabello tan corto y no poder lavarlo correctamente –te regaña el peliplata colocando sus manos en tu cabeza

-sí, bueno nunca he sido muy atenta con mi cabello –le confiesas apenada

Squalo solo deja escapar una risilla, mientras sus dedos masajean tu cuero cabelludo y poco a poco lo desenreda por completo, sin quererlo te relajas por su toque y cierras los ojos suspirando despacio.

-voi ya está limpio –te dice al oído

Volteas tu rostro lentamente y miras sus orbes grises, no sabes que te invade pero atrapas sus labios en un beso, tus brazos rodean su cuello y te pones de puntillas para alcanzarlo cómodamente. Squalo te corresponde, y sus manos descienden a tu cintura, se separan momentáneamente, el capitán Varia te dedica una sonrisa arrogante y se apresura a asearse. Tan pronto como termina te toma entre sus brazos y te lleva directo a la cama. Se recuesta encima de ti, ataca tu cuello con mordidas suaves y deliciosas, entretanto tu jugueteas con su cabellera, tan suave y larga. Pero cuando sientes su mano izquierda recorrer tu vientre descubres que está fría, la llevas entonces a tus labios y lo descubres, es una prótesis.

-Squalo –le susurras

-no digas nada, es el precio de ser el emperador de la espada –te dice antes de besarte con ímpetu y luego continuar con su trayecto de mordidas, puedes jurar que por la mañana tendrás que curar cada una de ellas, pero la sensación vale la pena, con lentitud separa tus muslos, tus ojos se encuentran con los suyos antes de sentir un escalofrío recorrerte por completo

-¡Squalo! –gritas

Te retuerces bajo su toque, por sus caricias, jamás pensaste en tu vida sentir algo como eso, pero no era solo la acción sino su mirada orgullosa que te observaba atenta. Entonces lo ves levantarse sobre ti colocando sus caderas sobre las tuyas, sabes que ha llegado ese momento, tiemblas por completo, tienes miedo…

-Espera Squalo –le suplicas con respiración entrecortada

-voi, no me voy a detener –te responde enseñándote esa afilada y perlada dentadura

-es que… -balbuceas –es la primera… -

-voi –te susurra al oído –eso ya lo sé –juguetea contigo un poco

Gimes involuntariamente, su calidez te hace perder la razón, poco a poco se interna en ti y te duele, esa sensación es nueva y diferente, cierras los ojos mientras muerdes tus labios, de repente te embiste con fuerza haciendo que arquees tu espalda, sollozas.

-voi, mírame –te dice

Obedeces y respiras pesadamente, Squalo te embiste primero lentamente y luego aumenta la velocidad, poco a poco la sensación cambia, solo puedes desear que siga adelante que no se detenga, tú misma mueves un poco tus caderas, luego lo besas invasivamente porque también quieres saber que es tuyo.

De repente toca un lugar en ti que te hace gritar con todas tus fuerzas; te dedica una sonrisa maliciosa antes de repetirlo, una y otra y otra vez, tú entretanto solo puedes retorcerte de placer, es tan abrumador, parece que tu cuerpo se incendiará en cualquier instante; tus piernas rodean sus caderas haciendo que se unan más profundamente y que él se quede sin aliento por unos momentos.

Te embiste entonces con mayor velocidad y fuerza, ya no soportarás más y justo cuando te dejas vencer sientes como algo cálido llenarte, con una lentitud tortuosa Squalo se separa de tu cuerpo, recostándose a tu lado; te recargas sobre su pecho y escuchas su respiración relajarse, recorres su torso con las yemas de tus dedos, Squalo ni siquiera abre los ojos, pero el ligero movimiento de su ceja derecha te indica que te está sintiendo, sin quererlo ríes.

-voi, ¿qué es tan gracioso? –

-después de esto, creo que necesitaremos otra ducha –

Squalo abre sus ojos y te dedica una mirada alzando la ceja ligeramente, mientras tanto tú te apresuras a besarlo, es que ese hombre te era irresistible, sientes entonces como él te corresponde y lentamente vuelve a colocarte debajo de él…

_últimamente me pregunto ¿quien tomará mi lugar?_

… **lleno de heridas a través de las multitudes?**

* * *

Esa Eli, jajja xD como que es media mal hablada no?

Jajajja, bn que le gusta Squalo pero aprovecha para molestarlo vdd?

Y si a Squ-chan se le ponen en bandeja de plata pues el no desaprovecha jajaj xD

Sospecho que diran que Squ-chan está algo OOC pero según lo que he notado, él es como que más sociable en comparación a Xanxus, sonríe y ríe más, es agresivo si, pero no explosivo… frecuentemente

Saluditos ;D

PD. Wolf'smist Muchas gracias por tu comentario, *abraza* pues xD mis OC son... segun yo chicas normales y x eso generan simpatía (?) gracias again

PD2. A los q tienen cuenta aki les respondo en mensaje privado xD su coment

PD3. En serio no saben significa Gokudera? XP


	3. III

**Tómalo es tuyo**

_Fue un accidente, un camino inesperado pero lo mejor que te hubiera podido pasar, "Tómalo es tuyo, siempre lo ha sido..." le dedicaste una sonrisa, ese sería tu regalo..._

* * *

Fic de SqualoxOC o lectora el nombre es meramente para distinguir, consta de 5 capítulos ya listos para subir

Tercer capi…

Perdonen la demora que hoy me atrasé en mis deberes xD..

* * *

**Aterrado de quien he sido**

III

Entran en la oficina del CEDEF, te cuesta un poco de trabajo caminar, estás cansada y adolorida, pero no te arrepientes, es más en tu rostro llevas dibujada una enorme sonrisa, frente a ti camina Squalo, con una expresión estoica en su rostro, porque es más que obvio que no te tomará de la mano, ni será cariñoso contigo en público

-¿qué tal la misión? -te saluda Oregano

El peliplata entretanto va directamente con tu jefe Iemitsu

-excelente -le respondes entregando tu reporte

-esa sonrisa tuya es extraña -te dice Lal frunciendo el ceño

Ríes ligeramente nerviosa

-no sé tú Lal, pero estoy muy feliz de haber sobrevivido ilesa en una misión con el capitán Varia, porque si no mal recuerdo ningún novato la cuenta -le respondes

-tiene sentido -te apoya Oregano

-no me convences –te dice la peliazul –analizándote de pies a cabeza -

Pero antes de que continúen con su discusión...

-¡VOIIII! ¡YA TE DIJE QUE TÚ NO ERES MI JEFE! -es Squalo quien grita, abre la puerta de golpe y lo ves salir enfadado

-¡oh vamos!, ese hombre no tiene sentido del humor -ríe Iemitsu saliendo de su oficina

Enarcaste una ceja, es cierto que no conocías a fondo a Squalo Superbi, pero eso hacía que su relación, si es que tenían una, fuera más interesante.

0*0*0*0*0

Masajeaste tu cuello, mientras salías del edificio ves caer el atardecer es una escena sumamente agradable, subes a tu moto y andas hasta llegar a la zona de restaurantes, te estacionas en una cafetería que te fascina, pides un cappuccino y galletas de mantequilla, suspiras recordando la noche de la misión, solo Dios sabe que nunca antes habías llegado tan lejos en tan poco tiempo, pero no te arrepentías, es que tus pretendientes nunca llenaban tus expectativas, es más los considerabas como una especie de entretenimiento. Negaste con la cabeza, "orgullosa, soberbia, ambiciosa" era como ellos te habían llamado cuanto te negabas a ser algo más con ellos. Sin embargo Squalo, él era diferente, te hacía perder la razón al instante, él era todo lo que habías deseado en tu vida, al menos esa era la sensación que tenías en tu corazón cada que pensabas en él.

Acariciaste tu cabello al sentir la brisa, se sentía tan suave, ojala pudieras repetir la sesión completa…

-pero mira ¡¿Qué tenemos aquí?! -Escuchas una voz a tus espaldas

Volteas y descubres que se trata de uno de tus pretendientes, uno que se hizo pasar por tu amigo durante muchos años y terminó traicionándote

-¿sigues enojada? –te pone una sonrisa estúpida al tiempo que quiere tocar tu cabello

Das un manotazo y te pones de pie, dejas un par de billetes antes de salir corriendo del lugar, puedes escucharlo seguirte de cerca, _fuck_, _fuck_ y _fuck_, por qué ese afán de perseguirte, si muy claramente te dijo que sí no le podías corresponder lo mejor era que desaparecieras de su vida, y eso fue lo que hiciste; pero estaba ahí siguiéndote.

-¡espera, vamos a hablar! –exclama

Das vuelta entonces en una esquina solo para tropezar con alguien…

-¡voi! ¡Basura fíjate por donde caminas! –reconoces sus voz de inmediato

-Squalo –le sonríes lanzándote a sus brazos

-¡voi! –exclama sorprendido y rodeando tu cintura -¿qué haces aquí mujer? –te interroga

-dando un paseo –le respondes antes de besarlo –repitamos lo de la cabaña –le ruegas de inmediato

El peliplata sonríe de lado, entonces lo tomas de la mano y corres de regreso a la cafetería, subes a prisa a tu corcel motorizado, Squalo hace lo mismo y se van a tu departamento.

0*0*0*0*0

Lo ves terminar de desayunar, es una escena chistosa, tu sexy tiburón sentado en tu comedor bebiendo un poco de jugo de naranja, le dedicas una sonrisa por lo menos no es un hombre muy exigente en cuanto a comida se trata, porque a pesar de que sabes cocinar tu sazón no es el mejor.

-Squalo -le dices

El solo alza la ceja mientras te contempla

-¿por qué tienes el cabello largo? ¿no te molesta al combatir? -le preguntas acercándote a él

El peliplata solo da un bufido

-si me estorbara al combatir no podría ser el emperador de la espada y en cuanto al por qué es largo, mujer es algo que no te atañe -te contesta desviando su mirada

Te quedas boquiabierta, es un comentario que duele, pero entiendes que todos tienen algunos secretos que es mejor no develar

-no importa, pero de ahora en adelante, yo Eli -le dices ceremoniosamente -prometo no dejar crecer mi cabello hasta que tú cortes el tuyo -le sonríes

Sus orbes grises te miran sorprendido…

-¡pero qué estupideces dices mujer! -te grita

-¡ja!, ultimadamente te recuerdo que no eres quien para prohibirme nada -le respondes acercando sus rostros

-eres mi mujer y con eso me basta para tener una autoridad –contraataca halándote de tal forma que quedas sentada sobre él a horcajadas

-¿ah sí? ¿Y desde cuándo? –le interrogas con tus manos en la cintura haciéndote la ofendida

-desde que te hice mía, eres mi mujer y de nadie más –contesta con una sonrisa afilada

-con que así es, pues como soy tu mujer, explícame por qué tienes el cabello largo -le exiges cruzando tus brazos

Squalo es ahora quien se queda sin habla, desvía su mirada, haces que te mire a los ojos, mientras pasas tu mano por tu cabello

-en conclusión mi cabello dependerá del largo del tuyo -le sonríes y lo besas -será nuestra promesa –rodeas su cuello con tus brazos

El capitán Varia da un suspiro de resignación y te besa, te atrae más a él, poco a poco te recuesta sobre la mesa, parece que lo van a hacer nuevamente, una sonrisa se dibuja en tu rostro, cuando de repente suena su teléfono celular, se separa de ti y tú aprovechas para levantar los platos de la mesa

-¡Voi! ¿Qué sucede Lussuria? -contesta de no muy buen modo -¿_datou_? ¿y a ustedes qué carajos les importa lo que hice anoche? o ¡¿Dónde estoy ahora mismo?! -grita exasperado

Tú solo tratas de contener una carcajada, Squalo nunca pierde el toque te dices mentalmente, Dejas los platos en el fregadero, cuando de pronto ves a Squalo ponerse de pie

-esos imbéciles, maldito jefe bastardo –grita entre dientes colgando el aparato

Y lo ves partir a toda velocidad de tu apartamento, ladeas la cabeza no tienes ni la más remota idea de lo que le sucedió a tu amorcito, pero ya lo verás luego piensas.

Los meses pasan para ustedes y ya no es raro que les envíen en misiones juntos, y que después de éstas tengan una apasionada sesión de amor, mantienen su relación en secreto, porque después de todo ni tú ni él tienen ganas de dar explicaciones tanto a Iemitsu, Lal u Oregano, ésta última es la que más sospechas tiene, Squalo por su parte sabes que tiene que mantener esa reputación de capitán Varia, qué dirían si supieran que está con una cazadora de información del CEDEF o como ellos los llaman los "nerds" de la organización.

Es por eso que decidiste investigar un poco más acerca de él y su escuadrón, en poco tiempo descubriste que aún siendo Squalo el legítimo sucesor como jefe de Varia, era solo su capitán; Xanxus, ocupaba ese lugar. Por toda la información que recolectabas podías concluir que Xanxus tampoco era débil, pero lo que más te sorprendía es que Squalo parecía serle muy leal, pues había momentos en los que a pesar de estar contigo él se apresuraba a regresar con su jefe. Ese afecto o aprecio, no sabías exactamente que era, te hacía de cierta forma sentir celosa.

-Buen día Oregano –saludas a la mujer

-_Boungiorno_ Eli –te responde

-¿compraste la champagne? –interroga el rubio a Oregano

-así es Basil, era lo único que faltaba ¿no es cierto? –indica la chica de lentes

-¿Qué celebrarán? –inquieres

-el fin de la maldición Arcobaleno –responde el rubio

-¿maldición Arcobaleno? -

-hace unos años, 6 o 7, ya perdí la cuenta –respondió Basil –tuvimos una batalla muy difícil donde solo los mejores pudieron enfrentarse –

-El jefe, el décimo y sus guardianes, el escuadrón Varia, entre otros –enumera Oregano

-exacto, esa pelea fue muy difícil de no ser por el Décimo, no habríamos podido ganar –

-pero fue un precio alto el que se pagó ¿no es verdad Basil? –agrega la chica

-Así es Squalo por ejemplo perdió su corazón, estuvo tan cerca de morir en aquella ocasión –recuerda el ojiazul

-¿qué? –balbuceas sorprendida

-me sorprende que aún pueda desempeñarse tan bien con un órgano ilusorio comenta el ojiazul

-Las ilusiones de Mammon son bastante fuertes, pero no infalibles, ¿no has notado que su resistencia es cada vez menor? –explica Oregano

-Mammon dijo que mantendría el reemplazo hasta que consiguiera un donador, pero en todos estos años no ha encontrado nada –

-no, todo debido a su tipo de sangre -

-¿qué tipo de sangre tiene Squalo? –interrogas con voz temblorosa

-B negativo –te contesta Basil

0*0*0*0*0

Lees la información incrédula, es una mentira, una broma de mal gusto, es... es imposible, muerdes tus labios tratando de reprimir tus lágrimas, todo encajaba a la perfección, era verdad, una verdad dura y difícil de comprender, aún después de escucharlo de Basil y Oregano te habías negado a creerles. Durante 6 casi 7 años ¿había sobrevivido de esa manera?

Una idea cruza tu mente, te apresuras a tomar la hoja impresa y sales corriendo del edificio, aceleras por la carretera, sientes los latidos de tu corazón retumbar en tus oídos, respiras con cierta dificultad. Te detienes finalmente frente al hospital.

…_cuando yo me haya ido y necesites amor para iluminar las sombras en tu rostro_

…**reconstruyo todo nuevamente para destrozarlo en un instante**

* * *

Espero que no se m haya cuatrapeado la línea del tiempo… xD y digo espero…

Eli adora las motos ;P y molestar un pokito a Squ-chan, pero nada de maltratarlo xD

Ah x más que busque cual sería la comida favorita de Squalo no la encontré xD jejeje, pero creo q no sería tan exigente como Xanxus jojojo

Y un toquecillo de misterio al final (?)

Saluditos ;D

PD. Gracias x los coments y las visitas procuro responder casi al instante, salvo que ande haciendo otras cosillas

PD2. Si alguien crees que xD está raro lo de las misiones James Bond me inspiró en eso jajaj

PD3. Squ-chan xD notaron que es posesivo? Kufufu xD…


	4. IV

**Tómalo es tuyo**

_Fue un accidente, un camino inesperado pero lo mejor que te hubiera podido pasar, "Tómalo es tuyo, siempre lo ha sido..." le dedicaste una sonrisa, ese sería tu regalo..._

* * *

Fic de SqualoxOC o lectora el nombre es meramente para distinguir, consta de 5 capítulos ya listos para subir

Cuarto capi, advertencia puede contener cursilerías y situaciones demasiado rositas ;P…

* * *

**Si te quedas yo te esperaré toda la noche**

IV

Esperas sentada en uno de los pasillos, todo te parece tan irreal, como un sueño del que vas a despertar en cualquier momento, el palpitar de tu corazón retumba en tu cabeza, tratas de tranquilizarte pero no hay forma, no puedes sacarlo de tu mente.

-¿señorita Eli? –interroga una enfermera

-soy yo –le respondes –¿ya están mis resultados? –

-así es señorita –te dice la mujer de blanco –pero a la doctora le gustaría hablar con usted en privado antes de entregárselos -

Te guía hasta el consultorio, donde una mujer de lentes, cabello rojo rizado con bata blanca te recibe

-tome asiento –te indica

-¿qué es lo que desea decirme? –le interrogas de inmediato

-sin rodeos ¿ah? –sonríe antes de entregarte un sobre amarillo

Lo abres apresurada y lees su contenido, suspiras aliviada ligeramente

-Efectivamente usted es sumamente saludable, sin embargo –hace una pausa y te entrega otro sobre esta vez es blanco

Lo recibes con manos temblorosas, lo abres, lees su contenido, te llevas una mano a tu boca, ríes mientras tu otra mano acaricia tu vientre, las lágrimas brotan de tus ojos sin querer, sentimientos encontrados se acumulan en tu corazón palpitante

-Creo que su decisión debe de ser reconsiderada señorita –te dice

Asientes ligeramente, la vida siempre destruiría cualquier plan que hicieras a futuro, porque era una cruel perra contigo...

0*0*0*0*0

Unos días después…

Esperabas en el lobby de una posada en un pueblo al sur de Italia, habías arreglado todo para hacerla parecer una misión, con ayuda de Oregano, quien se había encargado de conseguir la firma de Iemitsu, tendrían un par de días a solas.

Lo viste llegar usando su característico uniforme Varia pero sin su espada, su forma de andar aún te robaba el aliento.

-¡Voiiii! ¿por qué tomas decisiones sin mi consentimiento? -te enfrenta el peliplata

Le dedicas una sonrisa antes de besarlo

-no es nada grave, solo unas vacaciones -le guiñas el ojo

Bufa un poco y se van caminando por la pequeña hostería. Comen en la terraza, es entonces cuando le entregas un sobre blanco, el guardián de la lluvia Varia, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo lee su contenido, observas atenta sus expresiones, su blanquecino y estoico rostro comienza a colorearse de rojo, trata de pronunciar palabra alguna pero de su boca no sale ni un solo sonido, no puedes evitar reír por su reacción, parece que es tu voz la que lo hace volver a la realidad

-¡VOIIII! -grita con fuerza -¿cómo? ¿hasta cuándo tenías planeado decírmelo? -te enfrenta

-¿cómo que cómo Squalo? Creo que deberías haberlo entendido o ¿qué en la escuela nunca te lo explicaron? -te burlas de él, Squalo simple y sencillamente se sonroja -y a penas me enteré, fíjate en la fecha -le explicas

El peliplata solo da un suspiro y toma tu mano, sabes que el hecho de que tengan un hijo juntos no implica que vivirán bajo el mismo techo como una familia normal, pero no importa, ya verías el modo de seguir adelante

0*0*0*0*0

-Squalo -le llamas acariciando su cabello mientras él está recostado en tu regazo

-mmm -susurró sin abrir sus ojos

-desde pequeña jamás me pude imaginar como un ama de casa, esperando a mi esposo regresar del trabajo y cuidando de nuestros hijos -le dices

Es entonces sus orbes grises te contemplan con seriedad

-no me hace falta un documento que me una a ti -le dices trazando sus labios

-¡voi! -te dice mordisqueando tus yemas

Dejas escapar una risilla, de golpe se pone de pie y te lleva caminando por el pueblo, no se detienen hasta llegar a la parroquia, tomándote por sorpresa

-Squalo Superbi ¿qué estás...?-no tienes tiempo de preguntar cuando te arrastra dentro del edificio

-¡Voiiii! -grita -hey tú párroco ven acá -

-joven, este no es lugar para gritar de esa forma -le regaña el religioso

Squalo no hace caso y te lleva directamente hasta el altar, donde sin soltar tu mano se arrodilla frente al padre

-¡cásanos! -le ordena

-¡¿qué?! -exclaman tú y el párroco en coro

-¡Voiii me escuchaste! -le grita

-joven no puede ser de esa manera tienen que... -trata de explicarse el religioso

-ella es mi mujer y espera a mi hijo, yo no tengo nada que pensar -le responde Squalo completamente sonrojado apretando tu mano

Te quedas boquiabierta, tu corazón parece que saldrá de tu pecho...

-¿Squalo? -balbuceas mientras tiemblas de pies a cabeza

-¡Voiii! ¡Nos vas a casar ahora mismo o te mato! -le exige

El párroco los mira fijamente antes de esbozar una sonrisa y luego asiente con la cabeza

0*0*0*0*0

Regresaste renovada de ese viaje, con una sonrisa que todos podían notar, pero solo Oregano, tu cómplice y confidente sabía la razón.

-¡ah pero qué hermoso! –exclama la rubia sonriéndote

-sí, pero ya sabes ssshhh –le dices

-yo no sé nada –te asegura

-¿de qué hablan? –interrumpe Lal

-De nada importante –te apresuras a responder

Los meses pasan y poco a poco es evidente que estás embarazada, Lal Mirch fue la primera en "regañarte" diciéndote que eras demasiado joven como para ser tan imprudente e incluso te había cuestionado por el responsable, para darle una lección, la imagen de Lal abofeteando a Squalo te causó tremenda gracia, pero le aseguraste que él ya había tomado responsabilidad, que no tenía de qué preocuparse.

Un día te mandó llamar tu jefe a su oficina, tenía un semblante serio, sospechabas de qué iba la plática así que te adelantaste

-jefe no me diga que me va a cuestionar sobre el padre de mi hijo, porque ya estoy bastante grandecita como para decidir por mi misma –

Él por su parte ríe nerviosamente

-vaya Eli, eres directa, es cierto quería hablar de ese tema contigo, pero creo que lo tienes ya todo contemplado –te dice el señor Sawada –y no solo es eso, creo que deberías de tomarte un tiempo, después de todo es una etapa que querrás disfrutar –te aconseja

-lo he estado pensando, porque ya no puedo tomar más misiones de campo –le respondes –así que me retiraré un tiempo -

0*0*0*0*0

Suspiras cansada, por todos los cielos, querías dormir por una semana completa, sin embargo cuando la enfermera te entregó a esa pequeña e indefensa criatura que tú y Squalo habían concebido, sentiste como recobrabas las energías.

-un perfecto y saludable varón –te informa el médico

Y antes de que puedas dirigirle unas palabras a tu primogénito…

-¡Voiiii! –grita Squalo azotando la puerta

Haciendo que tu miniplateado estalle en llanto con una voz tan potente como la de su progenitor

-¡Waaaaahhh! –

-ya, ya –endulzas tu voz –no llores mi amorcito, aunque no lo creas ese idiota que gritó es tu padre –le dices

-¿a quién llamas idiota mujer? –grita molesto el mayor de los Superbi

Le dedicas una sonrisa

-a ti Squalo, porque ninguna persona normal le gritaría de esa forma a su hijo –

Por unos momentos el peliplata se queda en silencio observando al recién nacido en tus brazos, no cabe duda que es su viva imagen, es entonces que su hijo abre sus párpados y devela sus orbes que sorprendentemente son idénticos a las tuyos.

-tiene tus ojos –recalca el peliplata acercándose a ti

-Sphyrna Superbi –susurras antes de besar su frente

…_huye con mi corazón, huye con mi esperanza, huye con mi amor…_

…**o hasta que mi corazón explote**

* * *

Chan chan chan…

Mi vido un Squ-chan mini! Perdonen pero no pude resistirlo m hace morirme de ternura…

Ah xD de la boda otra vez siento que m acusaran de OOC pero vamos, con el orgullo que Squalo se carga le importaría un bledo lo que los demás digan, incluida Eli xD… o la lectora jajaj

Ah si, para los datos Eli tiene 25 y Squalo 27 años, Sphyrna es una clase... de tiburón(?) XD lo investigué pero no recuerdo q era exactamente pero si es algo de los tiburones ;P

Saluditos ;D

PD. Un examen de sangre arroja muchos resultados ;P

PD2. Parece novela del canal 2 jajaja (chiste local) ammm pues hasta el título

PD3. Ah estoy a la mitad de la escena o bueno... un capi extra ;P para no dejar inconclusas otras cosas...


	5. V

**Tómalo es tuyo**

_Fue un accidente, un camino inesperado pero lo mejor que te hubiera podido pasar, "Tómalo es tuyo, siempre lo ha sido..." le dedicaste una sonrisa, ese sería tu regalo..._

* * *

Fic de SqualoxOC o lectora el nombre es meramente para distinguir, consta de 5 capítulos ya listos para subir

Quinto y último capítulo oficial del fic.

advertencia no tener galletas de animalitos o tostadas milpa real cerca…

**No te vayas…**

* * *

V

Habían pasado ya unos 6 meses desde que su pequeño Sphyr hubiese nacido, es más, desde ese momento residías en una casona a las afueras del pueblo donde Squalo y tú se habían casado, en compañía de una señora mayor y antigua dueña del lugar pues tú se lo habías comprado, pero le habías pedido quedarse contigo.

En ese tiempo te mantuviste en cierta comunicación con Oregano, quien te enviaba algunas misiones que podías realizar desde tu hogar. Squalo los visitaba de vez en cuando, incluso ya le había comprado una espada al _piccolo pesce_ o pequeño pececito, como él le llamaba. Lo entrenaría como espadachín, de eso no quedaba duda alguna.

Pero también en ese tiempo notaste que la salud de tu amado capitán Varia, se veía desgastada, empezaste a sospechar la razón, por lo cual después de pensarlo mucho tomaste una decisión y hoy sería el día en que compartieras tu resolución con Squalo.

-Doña Alicia -le sonríes a la anciana -¿puedo confiarle a mi pequeño? -

-Claro que sí niña, hace mucho que me quedé sola y sin familia, ustedes llegaron a hacer lo que queda de mis días más agradables -te responde la mujer de cabellera blanca

-aún si yo no estoy... -

-aún así niña, lo cuidaré, nunca he tenido una responsabilidad como ésta, por eso quiero ayudarte pequeña -te dice tajante y decidida acariciando la cabellera de tu hijo

-gracias, doña Alicia -le dices con un par de lágrimas escapando de tus orbes

-ve tranquila -se despide

Caminas por la ciudad, aún debes de reflexionar cómo lo harás, sabes que él es orgulloso, que jamás lo aceptará tan tranquilamente, tendrás que forzarlo, que hacerlo entrar en razón, ríes un poco imaginando su rostro enojado, lo adoras, suspiras, en eso suena tu teléfono celular, observas la pantalla es un número desconocido, frunces el ceño y contestas...

-¿cómo carajos conseguiste este número? -gritas al reconocer la voz

-no podía dejar de pensar en ti, tú me preocupas -te dice

Sueltas una carcajada irónica, no podías soportarlo, la ira invadía tu cuerpo, cómo se atrevía...

-esas palabras no te quedarán nunca -le respondes con voz venenosa

-¡Cuando seas madre lo entenderás! -te grita con desesperación

Y nuevamente con todas tus fuerzas lanzas el aparato a la pared para que se estrelle y rompa en mil pedazos

Claro que sabías lo que era ser madre, que conocías ese sentimiento, pero nunca, jamás le dirías esas palabras "ojala te mueras, porque me estorbas" o le harías su vida un infierno, no tú tomarías su lugar, tú darías todo para protegerlos...

0*0*0*0*0

Despiertas con dificultad, tratas de reconocer tus alrededores, una bodega abandonada, intentas moverte solo para darte cuenta que tus brazos están encadenados, cuando ves su rostro lo comprendes... su estúpida llamada le permitió encontrarte, como siempre solo te trajo dolor y sufrimiento...

-¿dónde está? -

-¿qué? -

Es un cliché un vil cliché... pero vamos no deberías de haberte acostumbrado ya al ensañamiento que tiene la vida contigo.

-si lo desaparezco de este mundo tú volverás a ser la de antes, si lo borro tú serás mía -te dice

Te carcajeas, pero qué carajos pasaba por ese tipo de mentes retorcidas, por qué no podía entender que deseabas estar lo más lejos posible, que deseabas vivir la vida como quisieras, cuál era el afán de desear convertirte en alguien que nunca fuiste, alguien que ellos imaginaron...

-¿ser quién? no sé de qué carajos hablas, yo siempre he sido la misma, yo he vivido lo que he deseado -le dices

Te había espiado durante todo ese tiempo, ese traidor se había obsesionado contigo, había visto a Squalo, te había visto embarazada, pero nunca había encontrado el paradero de tu hijo, es por eso que pensaba torturarte hasta que lo develaras. Escupiste una vez más, el malnacido no te tocaría, por la forma en que perdías la conciencia era seguro que morirías pronto, sin quererlo un escalofrío recorrió tu cuerpo, un arrepentimiento vino a tu mente... no poder ver y mimar al par de peliplatas que más amabas en este mundo, suspiraste con pesadez, ellos estarían bien bajo el cuidado de Vongola no habría forma de que pudieran dañarlos.

Sentiste de nuevo la piel de tu espalda ser lacerada, apretaste la mandíbula, de no ibas a permitirle escuchar tus gritos, eso lo habías aprendido de tu amado Squalo, la mujer de Superbi nunca dejaría su orgullo atrás.

-¿cómo puedes ser tan orgullosa? Solo tienes que decir dónde está y tu martirio se terminará –te dice

Sonríes de lado y le escupes en la cara, está a punto de abofetearte y escuchas una detonación, seguida de un grito que reconoces de inmediato.

-¡Voiiii! Escoria vas a morir en los próximos segundos -

Entre tu nublada visión logras distinguir su larga y plateada cabellera, respiras con cierto alivio antes de que el lugar se llene de gritos y cortes.

-¡voi! Mujer despierta –te libera de las cadenas y quedas en sus brazos

Respiras con dificultad

-Squalo –susurras –perdón por no poder llegar –le dices

-Mujer idiota, no es momento para disculparse por eso –te responde

Llevas su mano a tu pecho, es tu último regalo, él lo necesita y lo sabes

-¡Voi! –exclama con sorpresa

-quería explicártelo con calma, pero ya no importa –le dices respirando con dificultad –es mi regalo para ti –explicas -tómalo es tuyo, siempre lo ha sido –le dices con una sonrisa

-¿qué? –te interroga sin comprender

-sé que necesitas un corazón, con estas heridas no sobreviviré, en cambio tú si lo harás, por mí, por él, por todos los que te necesitan aquí –balbuceas

-¡voi! ¿cómo estás segura? –dice con voz nerviosa

-Antes de saber sobre mi embarazo hice la prueba en secreto, soy tu donador perfecto -respondes antes de acariciar su mejilla

-No tienes por… -te dice con voz queda

-lo hago porque te amo, porque el emperador tiene que quedarse a entrenar a su sucesor -le interrumpes –dame un beso por favor –le ruegas

Te besa y sientes su calidez, qué importaba, habías vivido y visto tanto a su lado en tan poco que ya no importaba nada más

-Squalo te amo -suspiras antes de cerrar los ojos por última vez...

0*0*0*0*0

Abrió sus orbes grises y solo pudo ver el techo blanco sobre sí, respiraba despacio, estaba adolorido y atontado, llevó de inmediato su mano a su pecho, estaba vendado

-¡Squalo! –reconoció la voz de guardián de la lluvia

-Mocoso –le respondió

-Escoria, tienes una semana –le dijo Xanxus desde el marco de la puerta

-Jajaja, creo que realmente le preocupaste –agregó Yamamoto

-Ushishishi, el príncipe se va –dijo Bel dándole la espalda

-Ma… Squalo, ya oíste al jefe en una semana tienes que estar de vuelta –dijo Lussuria

-Voi, serán tres días –respondió el peliplata sentándose en la cama

0*0*0*0*0

Un pequeño de cabellos plateados gateaba por el recibidor de la casona, hasta llegar a un barandal donde con ayuda de sus manitas se ponía de pie para luego empezar a andar sosteniéndose del pasamano hasta llegar al final, donde osadamente comenzó a caminar, sin mayor apoyo, un par de pasos hasta que perdió el equilibrio y comenzó a llorar.

-Sphyr –le llamó una anciana desde la sala

-¡Voi! _pesciolino_ ¡deja de llorar y levántate!- le gritó un hombre de melena plateada

Y como por arte de magia el bebé guardó silencio antes de levantarse por su propia cuenta y andar nuevamente hasta llegar con el hombre.

-_Signore_ Squalo –le saludó la anciana

-¡Voi! Este es mi muchacho –dijo orgulloso Squalo cargando al infante

_ahora sé de qué manera, mi vida y amor continuarán, en tu corazón, en tu mente yo estaré contigo por siempre_

…**solo no te vayas**

* * *

Y terminó… *se oculta tras una roca* ya sé que me quieren quemar en leña verde, pero sobre advertencia no hay engaño xD…

Eli o la lectora también tenía sus secretos, ah esos "pretendientes" pero al final logró darle el corazón a Squalo…

Squalo acepta su corazón sin protesta porque así siempre la llevará consigo… (ya sé que es muy cursí)

Si entendieron el título hace referencia al corazón de Eli o la lectora, "tómalo es tuyo" tanto en forma sentimental como física por decirlo de un modo…

La última escena Sphyr ya tiene como unos 8 meses (?)

Si, tengo un capi extra para que sepan que le paso al mini Squalo ;P

PD. A quien me mandó mp con la pregunta que si la tragedia implicaba muerte xD creo que ya oficialmente se responde a su pregunta

PD2. Si no hay minimo 5 comentarios no subo el extra… ;P

PD3. De Ahora en adelante creo que si quieren un fic de este tipo me tendrán que hacer un fic de alguna de mis parejas favoritas ;P


	6. Epílogo

**Tómalo es tuyo**

_Fue un accidente, un camino inesperado pero lo mejor que te hubiera podido pasar, "Tómalo es tuyo, siempre lo ha sido..." le dedicaste una sonrisa, ese sería tu regalo..._

* * *

Este es un capi extra para conocer el destino de Sphyrna ;P

Las letras itálicas son la narración de Eli o la lectora, espero que no sea muy confuso...

* * *

**Epílogo**

Caminó lentamente por la sala, era extraño que no hubiera nadie ahí en un día como ese. De repente vio como algo se movía entre los sillones, se apresuró a averiguar qué era y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver un chiquillo de cabellera plateada arrodillado entre los muebles como si estuviera buscando algo. Lentamente volteó su rostro hacia ella y solo ladeo su cabecita como tratando de averiguar quién era la mujer que tenía enfrente. Era el vivo retrato del capitán Varia, de no ser por el color de sus ojos podía jurar que Squalo había sido golpeado accidentalmente por la bazuka de los 10 años.

-oye pequeño ¿Cómo te llamas? –le interrogó con voz suave para no intimidarlo

-¡voi! –Usó la misma muletilla que el capitán –mi nombre es Sphyrna Superbi –le respondió

-¿Superbi? Dime pequeño ¿de pura casualidad Squalo es tu padre? –le interrogó

El minipeliplata solo asintió con la cabeza, no sabía exactamente por qué pero el niño se veía demasiado adorable y tierno, como para darle muchos besos en sus sonrosadas mejillas, tal vez su estado la hacía más sensible de lo normal, se acercó con cuidado y acarició su cabello, el niño solo cerró sus ojos disfrutando de la caricia, luego acarició su carita, con cuidado lo tomó entre sus brazos, era demasiada ternura en un mismo lugar, se sentó en uno de los sofás lo colocó en su regazo y acarició su cabello

-¡voi! -exclamó con cierta timidez

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ¿Quién te trajo? –le preguntó la mujer sin dejar de acariciar su cabello

-papá por su puesto -le respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-¿ah sí? –le sonrió

-sí, como la abuela Alicia se quedó dormida papá dijo que me llevaría con él –continuó el niño antes de bostezar

-¿tu abuela se quedó dormida? –le interrogó

-sip, papá dijo que ya no despertaría, que se había ido al cielo –comentó el infante tallando sus ojitos

Por unos momentos permanecieron en silencio hasta que Sphyr se acurrucó en su regazo cómodamente.

-hueles rico, como si fueras una mamá, ¿serías mi mamá? –murmuró

-¿quieres que sea tu mamá? –le preguntó con ternura la pelinegra

-sí, eres linda –balbuceó el pequeño peliplata antes de quedarse completamente dormido -mamá -

Ime no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, pobrecillo pequeño al parecer se había quedado solo; no sabía con exactitud lo que le invadía, sin embargo no podía dejar ahí a ese pequeño peliplata, se lo llevaría consigo hasta su oficina para continuar con el papeleo que tenía pendiente; la idea de tener a Sphyr rondando por la mansión le ilusionó de sobremanera, porque después de todo su futuro hijo o hija no estaría solo en ese escuadrón irreverente, se tendrían el uno al otro para jugar y crecer pensaba andando por el pasillo con el infante en sus brazos, sin embargo su camino se vio interrumpido por el sonido del cristal romperse, provenía de la oficina de su marido, se acercó a la puerta para escuchar la voz del capitán.

-Xanxus por favor –le pedía en tono de plegaría

-cállate escoria, se irá a un hospicio –fue la respuesta

-entiendo –dijo con resignación Squalo abriendo la puerta del despacho -_Il mío pesciolino_ -balbuceó el espadachín al verla ahí de pie con su hijo en brazos

-¡ah pero qué lindo apodo! -suspiró la mujer acariciando la cabeza del infante

-llévatelo –dijo Xanxus con un tono que Ime jamás había escuchado parecía algo venenoso

Entonces contempló una mirada sombría de parte del guardián de la lluvia con un deje de tristeza

-espera Squalo ¿de qué estaban hablando? –inquirió la mujer sin soltar al infante

-nada que te incumba –fue Xanxus quien respondió –llévatelo –repitió

_Habías observado todo y ahora mismo estabas enojada, más que enojada, la ira te dominaba, no podías creerlo, jamás pensaste ver a tu orgulloso tiburón ceder ante nadie, pero estando ahí frente a Xanxus, no era posible, no iba a hacerlo, por Dios que de ninguna forma iba a dejar a su hijo, el hijo de ambos, en un hospicio como Xanxus le había pedido, no podía… querías llorar, abofetear a Squalo por esa estúpida lealtad que le tenía al jefe Varia, pero entonces observaste a la mujer sostener con fuerza a tu hijo._

-dámelo -dijo el peliplata tratando de cargar al niño

-¿lo abandonarás? -le preguntó a tu amado

_Squalo solo desvió su mirada gris, sabías que le estaba doliendo, que en el fondo no quería separarse del pesciolino_

-¿y tú Xanxus los vas a separar de esa manera? -inquirió a su esposo la pelinegra

Los orbes carmín de Xanxus ni siquiera se inmutaron

-jamás lo creí de ti, pero escúchame bien Xanxus, mientras yo viva este niño se queda en la mansión -sentenció la mujer sin miramiento alguno

-cállate y no te entrometas -

-o si no ¿qué? –le retó de una forma temeraria

_Con miedo contemplaste como el hombre lanzaba una de las copas de vino hacia la mujer, la cual se concentró en proteger con su cuerpo a tu Sphyr, como reflejo cerraste los ojos y solo pudiste escuchar el cristal estrellarse_

-Voi, sal de aquí -fue Squalo quien recibió el impacto

-después de todo lo que ha sacrificado Squalo por ti, ¡eres un maldito malagradecido Xanxus! -gritó la mujer tomando uno de los floreros

_Por fortuna o desgracia no sabías cual de las 2, solo atino a estrellar el objeto a un lado del rostro del moreno, quien se puso de pie de inmediato y comenzó a mostrar su llama_

-Me importa un bledo, es tu oportunidad mátanos -le retó

_Por su vientre redondeado sabías que estaba embarazada, viste a Xanxus quedarse quieto aún con su llama en la mano, la morena aprovechó entonces para salir de la habitación..._

Salió caminando aprisa, prácticamente corriendo de la mansión Varia, le arrebató las llaves a uno de los novatos y se fue en uno de los autos, su cuerpo temblaba de ira y respiraba pesadamente, tenía ganas de acelerar a fondo hasta sacar todo el enojo que invadía su cuerpo, miró entonces el asiento del copiloto y contempló con ternura al infante que viajaba con ella; condujo durante un tiempo hasta que finalmente llegó a una mansión, se estacionó cerca de la entrada.

-ma… ma.. Ime ¿qué te trae por aquí? –le recibió con una sonrisa el guardián de la lluvia

-Takeshi –sonrió la mujer bajando del auto –pues vengo a hablar con Tsuna acerca de un asunto muy importante –

-Tsuna está en una reunión con y el CEDEF –dijo el espadachín rascando su barbilla

La mujer dio un suspiro, por la expresión en su rostro parecía ser un asunto de vida o muerte

-tal vez yo pueda ayudarte -dijo con seriedad Takeshi

-se trata de Squalo –dijo la morena llamando la atención del espadachín

0*0*0*0*0

_Se encontraban en una sala, contemplaste con cierta envidia a esa fémina, en ningún momento había soltado a tu hijo y le estabas muy agradecida, pues después de la señora Alicia nunca pensaste que alguien cuidara de tu pececito de esa forma, no solo ella, ese muchacho Takeshi, parecía tener alguna relación con tu amado Squalo_

-Así es, Sphyrna es el hijo de Squalo, por lo que puedo entender el pequeño se estaba quedando con su abuela, pero parece que la mujer falleció y Squalo lo trajo a la mansión… -

De repente al salón entró un grupo de personas, se trataba de un peliplata de cabello corto, un castaño, ambos parecían rondar la misma edad y luego otras 2 personas que ya conocías y no esperabas ver de nuevo, Basil y Oregano

-Ime, ¿qué te trae por aquí? -le saludó el castaño

-Tsuna, la pregunta no es qué, sino quién -dijo la mujer mostrándole a Sphyr

_En menos de media hora los presentes estaban al tanto de la situación, ninguno había pronunciado palabra alguna, porque sabías que era un tema delicado, todo parecía indicar que esa mujer de nombre Ime era la esposa del jefe Varia, por todos los cielos, cómo había podido enamorarse de semejante bastardo pensabas, pero vamos tú no tenías derecho a juzgar los sentimientos de otras personas_

-entiendo, sabes Ime no quiero darle la razón a Xanxus, pero no creo que ese fuera el mejor método de convencerlo -dijo Tsuna

-tal vez tengas razón Tsunayoshi, sin embargo de ninguna forma podía permitir que este retoño pague por el egoísmo de Xanxus -

-no puedo decir que sea sorprendente que ese niño sea hijo del tiburón, la pregunta es dónde está su madre, porque por lo dicho el niño se ha criado todos estos años con una anciana -

-eso puedo responderlo yo -intervino Oregano -Sphyr es hijo Eli de una ex-agente del CEDEF, la _cacciatrice_ de información le apodábamos –

-¿Apodaban? –preguntó el peliplata llamado Hayato

-así es, ellos mantuvieron una relación durante un par de años incluso se casaron en secreto, Eli se retiró cuando su embarazo empezó a notarse, pero hace unos 2 años y medio Eli falleció al ser secuestrada –explicó tu antigua compañera

-Con que así es -dijo Tsuna masajeando sus sienes

De repente el teléfono celular de Ime empezó a sonar, contestó de inmediato

-Luss, ¿Cómo va todo por allá? –interrogó al reconocer el número

-Ime-chan no debiste de entrometerte, ahora mismo el jefe sigue muy enojado -dijo el guardián del sol

-¿qué sucedió con Squalo? -preguntó

-el jefe le rompió la nariz, pero nada que no haya arreglado ya –le respondió Lussuria

-¡¿que hizo qué?! –exclamó escandalizada

Todos contemplaron a la mujer respirar pesadamente, Tsuna fue quien tomó el aparato y lo puso en altavoz, sabía que era una situación en la que se tendría que escuchar ambas versiones y esa era la oportunidad

-digamos que el jefe iba a seguirte, pero Squ lo detuvo, forcejearon un rato y Xanxus le estrelló la cara varias veces contra la pared, te digo que no es nada grave, ahora mismo Squ está como nuevo –dijo con tranquilidad el Varia

El semblante de Takeshi se ensombreció, Tsuna apretó la mandíbula, al tiempo que los demás respiraban pesadamente, no era una novedad que el jefe Varia tuviera arranques de ira o que golpeara a alguno de sus subordinados, lo extraño es que se tratara de Squalo

-ese... -Ime se tragó sus palabras

-cariño ¿Dónde estás ahora? -preguntó Luss

Y antes de que la mujer pudiera contestar hubo una pausa y un par de gritos que reconocieron como la voz de Levi, seguida de unas explosiones.

-¡espere Boss! -gritó Lussuria sin colgar la bocina

-Luss, Lussuria ¿Qué es lo que sucede? -interrogó Ime

-¡oh Ime-san!, el jefe acaba de golpear a Levi-san porque le dijo que si él lo pedía te mataría personalmente -fue Fran el que respondió -y ahora mismo Lussuria lo está curando, parece que le rompió un par de huesos -

-¡¿qué?! -exclamó Ime -Fran hazme el favor de poner el altavoz -

-¡Hai Ime-san! -obedeció el muchacho de voz monótona

-Lo diré una sola vez y sé que me estás escuchando Xanxus -dijo la mujer -eres un maldito bastardo Xanxus, si quieres desquitarte con alguien hazlo conmigo -gritó la mujer -ven a buscarme a la mansión Vongola, porque de ninguna forma voy a volver a la mansión Varia si no es con Sphyrna -

-eres mi esposa, te puedo hacer volver a la fuerza –se escuchó la voz profunda de Xanxus

-inténtalo –le retó la mujer con un brillo en sus ojos –eso es hasta que Tsunayoshi anule nuestro matrimonio, porque por si no lo sabías Xanxus, el jefe de la famiglia tiene el poder de anular la unión matrimonial de cualquier integrante de su familia que lo solicite –

-perteneces a los Varia, esa ley no aplica –respondió Xanxus

-te recuerdo que soy yo la encargada de los documentos en el escuadrón, una firma y estaré transferida de regreso a Vongola, y con eso Tsunayoshi puede anular nuestro matrimonio -

Hubo un silencio de parte de Xanxus

-y ni creas que voy a quedarme en Italia, lo primero que haré es llevarme a Sphyr y a mi hijo a América, una vez que esté ahí voy a desaparecer, no volverás a saber nada de ninguno de nosotros, ni la fundación, el CEDEF, Vonogola o Varia va a poder encontrarnos, así medita lo que vas a decidir -gritó Ime temblando de ira

No hubo respuesta alguna de parte del jefe Varia, tan solo se el sonido de unas explosiones y gritos

-Ushishishi, el jefe está muy enojado –era la voz de Bel –ranita, dile a la princesa que el jefe va para la mansión Vongola con sus armas desenfundadas -

-¡Hai Bel-sempai! –

-Voy a seguirlo, ushishishi –se despidió el príncipe

-Nee, Ime-san el jefe va para allá y acaba de destruir todo el salón –la voz monótona de Fran fue quien contestó

-Gracias y disculpa por el caos Fran, pídele disculpas de mi parte a Lussuria y a Levi –

-Ime-san, Levi-san se lo merecía –dijo el ilusionista antes de colgar

Tsuna empezó a sudar frío, al tiempo que todos los presentes contemplaban estupefactos a la mujer quien a pesar de estar en un seguro peligro de muerte por parte del iracundo jefe Varia, tenía en su rostro una expresión de serenidad.

-Dime Ime ustedes ¿nunca antes habían peleado o discutido? –interrogó el castaño

-si omites el incidente del cuchillo en lo absoluto –dijo tranquila la mujer sentándose en el sillón

El castaño llevó entonces sus dedos al puente de su nariz, era cierto que Xanxus e Ime llevaban solo 1 mes y medio de casados, que a esas alturas un conflicto marital era común en todos los casos, ¡vamos hasta él había tenido una pequeña pelea con Nagi por aquellas épocas!, Hayato, Dino, Mukuro, Kyoya, Takeshi por ejemplificar algunos de sus amigos casados; unos cuantos gritos, un par de cosas rotas, nada que lastimara a cualquiera de los cónyuges… pero si se hablaba de Xanxus, eso solo provocaba una sensación de pánico.

El ambiente en la sala era de una tensa calma, de repente una vocecilla pudo escucharse

-¡Voi! Tengo hambre -

-Sphyr -le saludó Ime al infante recién despierto

-¡Voi! ¿quiénes son ellos? -interrogó al verse rodeado de tantas personas

-son unos amigos -sonrió la mujer -Tsunayoshi, Hayato, Takeshi, Basil y Oregano -le presentó

El niño observó con detenimiento a cada uno de los presentes, fue Takeshi quien llamó su atención al llevar una katana

-tú debes de ser el mequetrefe del que habla papa -dijo el niño señalando al guardián de la lluvia

Sin quererlo todos estallaron en una risa generalizada

-ma... ma... con que Squalo te ha hablado de mi, ¿y qué te ha contado? -interrogó despreocupado el japonés

-que eres un idiota -respondió con tranquilidad -como toda la décima generación y su jefe, una bola de mocosos idiotas -

-este niñito -mascó entre dientes el guardián de la tormenta

-Calma Hayato, es solo un niño –sonrió Tsunayoshi

-no dicen que los borrachos y los niños son los únicos que dicen la verdad -agregó Ime acariciando el cabello del peliplata

Haciendo que la mano derecha del jefe Vongola se enojara un poco más

-no te lo tomes personal Hayato, en el mundo de la mafia todos somos conocidos como unos idiotas –reconoció Tsuna

-tengo hambre -se quejó el mini Squalo

-Takeshi, te importaría prepararle algo de comer a Sphyr-kun -le dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa

-ve con él, no tienes que preocuparte -le aconsejó la pelinegra

Comprendiendo las intenciones del décimo Vongola, los demás siguieron al guardián de la lluvia para un bocadillo.

_Tan pronto como Tsuna e Ime quedaron solos, pudiste ver como las lágrimas brotaban de los orbes avellana de la mujer_

-¿cómo puede ser tan cruel? -sollozó

-Xanxus puede parecer indiferente, pero no creo que lo haga

-Pero Tsuna, si yo llegara a faltar entonces ¿él enviaría a nuestro hijo a un hospicio sin ningun miramiento? -

_Mordiste tus labios, esa siempre había sido tu preocupación, qué sucedería con Sphyrna cuando tú ya no estuvieras ahí. Le dedicaste una mirada de compasión entendías esos sentimientos, estar enamorada era lo más hermoso del mundo pero de la misma forma era un arma de doble filo, felicidad inmensa o tristeza interminable._

El castaño colocó su mano en el hombro de la agente Varia y le dedicó una mirada comprensiva

-en lo que a mí respecta, todos ustedes, Sphyrna incluido son Vongola, sé que quieres convencer a Xanxus de dejarlo estar con Squalo en la mansión Varia, pero si no es así te puedo asegurar que Takeshi lo tomará en custodia -le sonrió

_La calma se vio interrumpida por una explosión, de inmediato la mujer corrió a la entrada de la mansión, encontrándose frente a frente con el jefe Varia, en su rostro podía leerse una expresión de enojo, llevaba sus armas desenfundadas. Ime no llevaba el uniforme de Varia, usaba un vestido largo de verano de color blanco, con su cabellera suelta en su espalda, parecía una ama de casa común y corriente; si te preguntaban apostarías todo por el hombre de los ojos carmín_

-¡Xanxus! -gritó la mujer enojada antes de lanzarse en su contra

_Quién lo diría la fémina no estaba en mala condición y por lo que podías notar su llama era similar a la del jefe Varia, lo que significaba que cualquier golpe dejaría una marca muy desagradable, querías ayudarla, golpear a ese hombre hasta hacerlo entrar en razón_

-eres un malagradecido, bastardo -murmuraba entre dientes

_Xanxus por su parte no hacía más que esquivar todos los golpes, pudiste notar algo extraño en Ime, su rostro comenzaba a palidecer, como si su energía estuviera siendo drenada de golpe, entonces lo comprendiste, el uso inmenso y desmedido de su llama ponía en riesgo su vida y la del bebé que esperaba, en ese momento rogaste porque su esposo lo notara, la viste tambalearse, justo cuando estaba a punto de caer, Xanxus la atrapó entre sus brazos._

-¿por qué Xanxus? ¿por qué eres tan cruel?, es el único deseo de Squalo -lloró la mujer golpeándolo en el pecho -después de todo lo que ha hecho Squalo por ti, ¿por qué? -

El jefe Varia no hizo mucho esfuerzo para hacerla quedarse quieta

-¡suéltame! -gimoteó

-mía, eres mía y jamás te dejaré ir -le susurró antes de besarla posesivamente y acercarla a su cuerpo

-te lo ruego, por favor, por favor, déjalos estar juntos -sollozó ella sin dejar de llorar

-Xanxus –era la voz de Squalo

_Lo viste caminar directo hacia ellos, por su semblante podías notar que estaba triste casi deprimido, en su rostro se leía la misma mirada que te dedicó antes de partir, se arrodilló frente a ellos…_

-te lo imploro, no te pido más -rogó bajando su cabeza hasta el suelo

_Hubo un silencio durante unos segundos, observaste los ojos carmín de Xanxus brillar_

-su vida le pertenecerá, en cuanto nazca, el mocoso dedicará toda su existencia a cuidarle -respondió el jefe Varia

Tanto el capitán como su esposa le contemplaron sorprendidos, Xanxus se separó de Ime, guardando sus armas en las sobaqueras

-Xanxus, ya que están aquí ¿por qué no se quedan hasta mañana? -dijo el castaño que había observado todo el tiempo desde la entrada de la mansión

El jefe Varia le dedicó una mirada antes de entrar al edificio

-su habitación será la de siempre, ya todo está listo y serviremos la cena en una hora -informó

0*0*0*0*0

_La viste relajarse en uno de los balcones de la mansión, la brisa del verano jugueteaba con su cabello, querías abrazarla, darle las gracias, esa mujer había hecho todo lo posible porque tus adorados peliplatas permanecieran juntos, agradecías a los cielos por ella_

-¡Voi! –dijo el capitán Varia con su descendiente en sus brazos

-Squalo -le sonrió acariciando su vientre

–_grazie_ –susurró desviando su mirada

-no tienes que agradecer Squalo, es lo mínimo que te mereces después de seguir a semejante loco -contestó la morena -aunque debería de decir, que somos un par de idiotas siguiendo a un loco -sonrió Ime

_Respiraste tranquila, lo habías dejado en buenas manos, podías descansar tranquila porque no solo tendría a su padre, sino a todos ellos, te acercaste con cuidado y depositaste un beso en la frente de Sphyrna y luego besaste a Squalo, el cual solo atinó a llevar su mano a su mejilla..._

-los amo, Squalo, Sphyrna -te despediste esta vez definitivamente

* * *

Espero que no m haya quedado muy OOC o q Ime parezca MarySue -w-,

es q tenía q hacerlo, xD xq como notaron en el fic de Xanxus no teníamos rondando a Sphyr

y pues Xanxus no es como q muy adepto a los niños jajaja... XD

Ah y si se preguntaban por qué tenía q incluir a Xanxus, sencillo, xD Squalo para bn o para mal está unido a él, todos o bueno casi todos tenemos a esa persona a la que seguimos xD, y como dijo Ime "somos un par de idiotas siguiendo a un loco"

La narración me fue muy dificil, me sentí como niña de 4 años platicando sin mucho sentido jajaja...

Saluditos ;D

PD. Creo que he condenado a nuestro mini Squalo a una vida dedicada a la hija de Xanxus... tal como su padre... jajaja xD, pero la hija de Xanxus creo.. o quiero creer q no es tan temperamental como su padre

PD2. Me gusta bullear a Levi ;P

PD3. Pasen por mi perfil, al final tengo un anuncio que quiero que lean y me den sus opiniones al respecto


End file.
